


No Regrets:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Established Relationship, First Kiss, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Secret Crush, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve did something that he knew he had to, Otherwise, He will regret it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	No Regrets:

*Summary: Steve did something that he knew he had to, Otherwise, He will regret it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

After they got out of the collapsed building, Commander Steve McGarrett had to make sure that his partner, & crush, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was okay after their exchange, He went to the ambulance, & needed to see for himself.

 

“You gonna be okay, Danno ?”, He asked with concern, as he watched him control his breathing, & trying to get comfortable. “Yeah, Babe, I will be fine, You ?”, Steve nodded, “I am okay”, & sat down next to him, He was glad that everything turned out okay.

 

“Please don’t hate me for what I am about to do”, & he leaned in, & kissed him. “Whoa !”, Danny exclaimed, & was in shock. He took a minute, & kissed him back, Then, They broke for air. “If I didn’t do something, I would regret it, & I don’t want any regrets”, The Former Seal said, as he gave him a smile.

 

“I am glad that you did, I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it”, Danny confessed, & it made the Five-O Commander smile, “I love you”, Danny said, & Steve said, “I love you too”. They kissed, & the ambulance doors were closed a couple minutes later, & were off to the hospital.

 

The End.


End file.
